Trainee
by howonies
Summary: Ketika Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai saling mencintai, mereka mulai terpisah oleh suatu kegiatan, trainee. EUNHAE COUPLE! RnR;)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Sick

Cast :

Lee Hyuk Jae

Lee Dong Hae

**Annyeong, FF terbaru dari author ^^ Castnya Eunhae ya, author belum pernah buat yang EunHae lo, wkwk. Disini Hae jadi uke, Hyuk jadi seme ;D Happy Reading. **

**Tahun 1999**

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Selamat ya, selamat. Longlast" "Hae, ternyata kau diam-diam" terdengar beberapa teriakan dari dalam kelasku. Aku berusaha bangkit dari bangku, mengintip ke dalam. Terlihat Donghae, merangkul seorang yeoja yang aku sendiri lupa namanya. "Tak kusangka kalian akan jadian" jleb. Kata-kata itu memasuki sekujur tubuhku.

Donghae, jadian?

Aku masuk kedalam, berusaha mengabaikan kericuhan di kelasku. "Hyukjae" teriak Donghae saat melihatku masuk, aku mengernyit. Meliriknya sebentar. "Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan. Moodku sedang tidak baik sekarang, setelah tau Donghae punya pacar.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Donghae, yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapanku, tersenyum lebar. Aku mengacuhkannya, hatiku berdenyut sakit.

"Kau hari ini pergi les hyuk?" tanyanya. Aku mengangkat bahu, meninggalkannya segera. Berada di dekatnya membuatku makin sakit. Apalagi melihatnya dengan yeoja barunya itu. Aku bersandar di kursiku, menatap langit kelas.

Donghae, apa kau tau betapa sakitnya hati ini sekarang?

**Author POV**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Leeteuk keluar bersamaan. Saat sampai di pintu kelas, Eunhyuk melihat kebelakang. Dan ia melihat Donghae menghampiri meja yeojanya, sepertinya berusaha mengantar yeoja itu pulang dengan selamat.

"Ada apa hyukjae?" tanya Leeteuk pelan. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah kedua temannya lagi. "Ah tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Eunhyuk perlahan_. "Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini? Gelisah sekali"_ gumam Eunhyuk pelan. Mereka berjalan berbarengan menuju tempat finger print, tempat untuk absen berangkat-pulang.

"Kalian ada kegiatan?" tanya Yesung ceria, menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Namja dongsaengku ulang tahun, pestanya malam ini. Kalian bisa datang?" tanyanya lagi. Leeteuk mengernyit. Eunhyuk memainkan lidahnya, menjilat kedua bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa ye, aku ada les" ucap Eunhyuk langsung. Namun Leeteuk mengangguk, "aku bisa datang" ujarnya.

"Sayang sekali hyuk" sesal Yesung. Eunhyuk menunduk. Wajah Donghae memenuhi pikirannya. "Kami harus pergi hyuk" ucap Leeteuk, mengenggam tangan Yesung. Leeteuk dan Yesung pergi menjauh, melambai. Eunhyuk melambai pelan. Semangatnya hilang setengahnya.

Eunhyuk bersandar pada gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya ia menunggu Donghae, siapa tahu Donghae tidak jadi pulang bersama yeoja itu.

Tak lama, Donghae lewat di hadapan Eunhyuk. Saat Eunhyuk baru saja mau menyapa, Donghae sudah bercakap-cakap dengan yeoja chingunya, tanpa melihat ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terdiam, membeku di tempatnya, melihat ke arah Donghae yang tampaknya tak sadar ada Eunhyuk di sana. "Ah sudahlah" ucap Eunhyuk agak keras, mendengus kesal. Eunhyuk mulai berjalan pulang, sendirian.

**Donghae POV**

Aku sudah sampai di tempat les dance, tapi Eunhyuk belum tiba. Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi tidak di jawab. Kemana dia?

Baru saja di cari, Eunhyuk muncul di hadapanku. Dia memakai kaus putih tanpa lengan, dan celana hitam panjang. "Hyuk" sapaku dan melambai. Dia hanya tersenyum pelan, melambai.

"Bagaimana dengan yeoja barumu? Selamat ya" ucap Eunhyuk, agak terbata. Aku tersenyum lebar, "Terimakasih hyuk, haha iyaa" jawabku seadanya. "Tak kusangka kalian bisa jadian" ucap Eunhyuk lagi, kali ini tanpa ekspresi. Aku menggaruk tengkuk ku, "Aku mencintainya" lanjutku. Eunhyuk lagi-lagi kehilangan ekspresi, menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya kau lelah hyuk" ucapku mempout bibirku. Eunhyuk tertawa renyah, memegang kedua bahuku. "Aku memang sedang lelah, hatiku sakit" ucapnya tanpa melihatku, sepertinya ia tak sadar bahwa ia mengatakan itu. Aku mengangguk pelan, membuka tas kecilku. Juga mengeluarkan tempat bekal kecil

"Makanlah, ini kotak bekal dari YoungMi tadi" ucapku pelan. Eunhyuk terdiam, menatap ke atas, sepertinya ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Ah tidak usah, itu kan dari pacarmu, makan sendiri saja" ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum, menepuk bahuku. "Ah kau yakin?" tanyaku, Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya aku memakan bekal itu sendirian.

Sudah pukul 9 malam. Kegiatan les sudah selesai. Aku sudah bersiap pulang, saat YoungMi menelponku.

"Oppa sedang apa?" tanyanya

"Selesai latihan, kau?" jawabku seadanya, aku lelah.

"Sedang mau tidur. Aku rindu padamu oppa"

"Ah, aku juga. Sudah dulu ya aku lelah" ucapku pelan, menutup telponnya.

Aku berusaha berdiri, beranjak pulang. Bagaimana ya, aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman sekarang. Selalu saja ada yang mengangguku. Bahkan hampir di semua kegiatanku. Ah aku lelah sekali

Aku menatap sekeliling, mencari Eunhyuk. Sudah tidak terlihat, kemana dia? Padahal aku ingin pulang bersama, daripada dengan gadis itu.

Gadis yang katanya pacarku.

**Beberapa Hari Kemudian...**

**Author POV**

"Donghae" kata Eunhyuk, mendekat pada Lee Donghae yang sedang duduk di ayunan kecil. Donghae menoleh sedikit, tersenyum begitu mengetahui Lee Hyukjae lah yang ada di hadapannya. "Eunhyuk" ucap Donghae pelan, bangkit dari ayunan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu sedih, Donghae ah?" tanya Eunhyuk, berjalan di sampingnya. Donghae merasa harus menceritakan semuanya, ia tak nyaman. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu hyuk" ujar Donghae pelan, berjalan menuju bangku taman, duduk di sana.

"Ada masalahkah?" tanya Eunhyuk, terdengar sedikit penasaran. Eunhyuk duduk di sebelah Donghae, menatap mata Donghae lekat. Donghae, yang merasa tak bisa berbohong, mengangguk. "Cerita padaku, kalau kau ingin" lanjut Eunhyuk. "Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu" lanjut Eunhyuk. Donghae menelan ludah. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya, menceritakan semuanya.

Eunhyuk kaget sekali. Donghae bercerita bahwa ia tak mencintai pacarnya lagi. Cinta itu hilang begitu saja. Tanpa ada bekas di hati Donghae. Eunhyuk, terdiam. Dia tidak bisa bicara apapun. Eunhyuk terlalu syok sekarang. "Hm, begitu" ucap Eunhyuk pelan, setelah Donghae selesai bercerita. "Kalau kau tidak nyaman, putuskan dia" ucap Eunhyuk, terdengar sedikit memaksa.

_Aku ingin memilikimu, Lee Donghae. Aku ingin dirimu jadi milikku..._

"Baiklah, akan kucoba" ucap Donghae, memantapkan perasaannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat.

**Donghae POV**

Akhirnya, aku berhasil memutuskan gadis itu. Aku memang tidak mencintainya lagi, tapi dia begitu manja padaku. Aish, menyebalkan!

"Lee Donghae" panggil Eunhyuk, berjalan ke arahku. "Hyukjae" balasku cepat, berdiri di hadapannya. "Makan yuk, aku lapar" ucap Eunhyuk cepat. Aku mengikuti arahnya, dibelakangnya. "Kenapa kau di belakang?" tanya Eunhyuk langsung, menarik tanganku dan mengenggamnya erat. "Kau di sampingku saja" ucap Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh kepadaku.

Astaga, mukaku rasanya panas sekali. Aku tak berniat menggerakan tanganku, jari-jari ku. Eunhyuk menggeggam tanganku begitu keras, namun hangat. Eunhyuk, membuatku berdebar.

AISH, APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?!

Kami duduk di tempat dekat bar, berhadapan. Entah kenapa, mukaku panas saat menatapnya, padahal dulu tidak. "Mau pesan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk, menyerahkan buku menu di hadapanku. Aku membalik-balik buku di hadapanku. "Mau jus alpukat float" ucapku mantap.

"Makanannya? Kau tidak ingin makan? Apa sedang diet?" tanyanya. Nadanya seperti mengejek ku, aku mengernyit. "Yak, aku hanya ingin minum, kenapa kau seperti itu heh?!" tanyaku agak marah, melayangkan tinju ku ke mukanya. "Jangan pukul aku" teriak Eunhyuk kencang.

Semua mata di cafe itu tertuju pada kami. Aku memalingkan wajahku, malu sekali.

"Gara gara kau, hyukjae" ucapku berbisik. Dia mendecak sebal.

"Gara-gara kau Lee Donghae" ucapnya pelan, menjitak kepalaku, sakit. "Aish, sakit tahu" kataku mengusap keningku pelan. Perih sekali.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Eunhyuk, berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapanku.

"Apa yang akan kau..." ucapku terputus. Eunhyuk mencium keningku lembut, tepat pada bagian yang tadi ia pukul. Aku terdiam, menikmatinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengecupku begini? Aish, aku bisa gila karena kau, Lee Hyukjae.

Eunhyuk melepas ciumannya, tersenyum pelan. "Sebagai permintaan maaf" ucapnya, duduk kembali ke tempatnya. Kulihat mukanya memerah. Apa dia malu? Ya tuhan.

"Apa itu bisa di sebut permintaan maaf hah?" tanyaku berpura-pura marah. Jantungku berdebar kencang, perasaanku tak karuan.

**Tahun 2000**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku berjalan pulang sendirian. Donghae harus mengurus pekerjaan di sekolah dulu. Matahari bersinar terang, tepat di atas kepala. Aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan, mengusap peluh yang memenuhi keningku. Ah, aku ingat sekali, beberapa bulan lalu aku mengecup kening Donghae. Ah, rasanya manis. Kenapa ya?

"Permisi" ucap seorang Ahjussi di hadapanku, tersenyum lembut. "Iya..." ucapku ragu. Ahjussi itu menyerahkan kartu nama, aku melihatnya sebentar, dari sm entertaiment!

"Maukah kau jadi trainee di sm entertaiment... lee hyukjae?" tanya nya setelah melihat tanda pengenal di dadaku. Aku berpikir panjang, lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Ah bagus, ikuti aku" ucap Ahjussi itu, berjalan cepat di depanku. Aku mengikutinya, aku akan jadi trainee di salah satu management terbesar di korea. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Bagaimana jadinya setelah aku jadi trainee? Bagaimana awal debutku? Aish.

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Ahjussi itu, menoleh kepadaku. Di hadapanku berdirilah sebuah gedung besar, terdapat beberapa pohon di sekelilingnya. Aku gemetar, sangat gemetar.

Aku dan Ahjussi itu mulai memasuki gedung. Sibuk, gedung ini sungguh sibuk. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di koridor yang tidak begitu besar. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kaca. "Kau, masuk ke sini hyukjae. Akan ada orang di dalam" ucap Ahjussi itu, lalu berlalu.

Dengan tangan dingin dan gemetar, aku membuka kenop pintu, melangkah masuk. "Selamat datang" ucap seorang Ahjussi lainnya, tersenyum kepadaku. "Ah iya, terimakasih" ucapku tidak jelas. Di hadapanku, terdapat ruangan yang dindingnya adalah kaca, tempat untuk dance sepertinya. Aku mulai melangkah lagi, menatap sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Ah, Lee Hyukjae" ucapnya, menatap tanda pengenal di dadaku. "Apa orang tuamu tau kau ikut trainee di sini?" tanya Ahjussi itu. Mataku membulat, lalu menggeleng. Orang tuaku tidak tahu!

"Hubungi dulu orang tuamu" ucap Ahjussi itu tersenyum. Aku mengangguk pelan, berjalan menuju pojok ruangan. Menghubungi eommaku terlebih dahulu.

"Eomma, aku jadi trainee di sment. Bolehkah?" tanyaku tidak jelas

"Eh, kenapa mendadak sekali?!" tanya eommaku dari ujung sana, agak khawatir.

"Maafkan aku eomma, bolehkah? Aku akan berjuang sebaik-baiknya" ucapku, meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik hyukjae" ucap eommaku, sebelum menutup telpon.

"Boleh" ucapku pada Ahjussi itu, tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kau di terima jadi trainee, Lee Hyukjae. Berusahalah" ucap Ahjussi itu.

"Tapi, kau harus cuti sekolah. Atau harus selang-seling (?) dengan latihan" lanjut Ahjussi itu. Kalimat yang membuatku tak bisa berpikir. Lee Donghae...

**Donghae POV**

Sudah 2 hari berlalu, Eunhyuk belum juga masuk sekolah. Aku sudah bertanya pada guru-guru, tapi Eunhyuk tidak ada kabar.

"Ya, semuanya duduk di tempat" ucap guru SungMin. Aku bergegas duduk di dekat Ryeowook. "Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae, akan cuti dari sekolah" ucap Sungmin-nim. Aku membelalak kaget, tidak percaya. Ada apa? Sampai Hyukjae cuti sekolah seperti ini?

"Sonsaengnim, sebenarnya Hyukjae kemana?" tanyaku keras. "Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya saja tadi pagi ada surat, tentang Hyukjae yang harus cuti sekolah" ceritanya panjang lebar. "Waktunya?" tanyaku lagi. "Tidak tahu, tidak tertera di sini"

Ah, Hyukjae, kemana kau?

Kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang? Kau tidak menghubungi, tidak ada kabar, dan mendadak cuti sekolah.

Ah, Lee Hyukjae, kemana kau?

**Author POV**

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Hyukjae menjadi trainee di sment. Sudah ada Leeteuk, Yesung, dan beberapa murid di ruangan latihan mereka. Matahari sudah turun, sudah sore. Mereka sudah selesai latihan. "Kalian, maukah kita ambil pr ke sekolah hari ini? Aku ingin mulai mengerjakan pr" usul Leeteuk pelan. Yesung dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan dalam kegelapan, mengobrol pelan. Eunhyuk, dengan peluh yang masih membasahi wajahnya, menarik nafas. Sudah 3 bulan ia tak bertemu Lee Donghae. Mereka, Leeteuk Yesung dan Eunhyuk, cuti dari sekolah. Tentu saja untuk kepentingan trainee ini. Namun, mereka di bimbing oleh guru bimbel setiap minggunya, jadi mereka tak tertinggal pelajaran.

Mereka tidak boleh memberitahu kalau mereka sedang trainee ke teman-teman lainnya. Mungkin, takut mereka iri dan malah menjauhi mereka. Tapi, Eunhyuk percaya kalau Donghae tidak seperti itu. Donghae, akan selalu menemaninya, di saat apapun.

"Eunhyuk, kau saja yang keruang guru, ambilkan pr-pr kita" usul Yesung. "Eh, tidak mau" bantah Eunhyuk keras. "Tolonglah, sekali saja" pinta Leeteuk, akhirnya Eunhyuk mengalah. Ia masuk gerbang dan menuju ruang guru.

"Ah, Lee Hyukjae" ucap seorang guru yeoja berlesung pipit. Eunhyuk membungkuk sopan, lalu bangkit lagi. "Sonsaengnim, aku ingin mengambil pr ku, pr Leeteuk, dan pr Yesung" ucap Eunhyuk. Ia memijat bahunya, pegal sekali.

"Ah tentu, tunggu sebentar" Akhirnya guru itu memberikan setumpuk kertas dan beberapa buku, pr untuk mereka. Eunhyuk segera pulang, menuju ke tempat Leeteuk dan Yesung menunggu. "Terimakasih Eunhyukkie" ucap Leeteuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk, terlalu cape berbicara. "Ayo kita pulang" ucap Yesung, lalu mereka berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

Tak lama,Lee Donghae, berlari terengah-engah menuju sekolah. Pr nya tertinggal di kolong meja. Dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya, dia berlari menuju satpam, dan ke kelasnya. Kelasnya gelap, kosong. Setelah Donghae mengambil prnya, ia berjalan menuju meja Hyukjae, yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Lee Hyukjae" bisik Donghae. "Aku merindukanmu"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Trainee Part 2

_Aku merindukanmu, saat kau jauh dari kehidupanku. Ah, terlambat. Aku jatuh cinta padamu_

**Author POV**

Donghae berdiri di kamarnya, bertatapan denga kalender dindingnya. Dia mencoret tanggal hari itu, 22. "Ah" gumamnya, menggoreskan spidolnya di atas kalender itu. "Sudah 11 bulan, Lee Hyukjae" gumamnya lagi, menutup spidol itu, melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Kemana kau? Kemana engkau hah?" teriak Donghae, menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur.

Donghae menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ia mencengkram bingkai jendela di sampingnya, sampai tangannya terasa sakit sekali. "Babo, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku hah?" teriaknya, melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin meniup rambutnya, yang berkibar pelan. Tanpa sadar, air mata Donghae mengalir melalui sudut matanya, melalui pipinya.

Donghae menangis tanpa suara, membenamkan dirinya di jendela kamarnya. Rindu, ia rindu sekali pada Lee Hyukjae. Sosok yang selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan nya, sosok yang selalu ada di setiap hari yang di laluinya. Namun, sekarang ia tidak muncul lagi. Bahkan, ibu Hyukjae tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Donghae.

Donghae menelan ludahnya perlahan, menahan air matanya. Donghae dengan cepat menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangannya, menyembunyikan tangisnya. "Ah, aku selalu berpura-pura tegar" ucapnya, bergetar. "Tapi, aku rapuh sekali. Lee Hyukjae, kau dengar itu? Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya lagi, air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka denganmu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Ketika kau meninggalkanku, aku jatuh cinta, semakin jatuh cinta padamu" ucapnya, sesenggukan. "Tapi, terlambat. Semuanya terlambat"

Eunhyuk, merebahkan diri di ruangan latihannya. Peluh membasahi keningnya, seluruh wajahnya. Ia kelihatan lelah sekali malam itu. Bahkan ia tak ada waktu untuk memberitahu apa-apa pada Donghae. Pihak management melarangnya, keras. Eunhyuk tidak berani membantahnya. Ia menggerakan kedua kakinya pelan.

"Ah, kenapa kau Hyukjae?" tanya Leeteuk, duduk di samping Eunhyuk. "Aku rindu teman sekolahku" ucap Eunhyuk tanpa sadar, bangkit lalu bersandar pada kaca. "Siapa?" tanya Leeteuk, terdengar sedikit penasaran. "Semuanya, tapi ada yang membuatku jadi malas latihan" ucap Eunhyuk, meluruskan kakinya.

"Siapa?"

"Lee Donghae. Entahlah, aku merindukannya. Padahal baru 11 bulan" ucap Eunhyuk mantap.

"Baru? Itu sudah lama sekali"

"Pantas saja. Aku merindukannya. Kk~" ucap Eunhyuk terkikik pelan

_Ah, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Apa dia merindukanku? Aku tidak pernah memberi kabar. Apa dia tetap mengingatku? Ah, aku merindukanmu Lee Donghae_

**2001**

**Donghae POV**

Ya, sudah 1 tahun aku tidak bertemu Eunhyuk sama sekali. Menghilang tanpa kabar. Bahkan orang tuanya tidak mau memberitahuku. Apa dia sudah meninggal? Ah tidak mungkin. Kalau begitu, orangtuanya pasti memberitahuku. Aku menyuruput kopi di genggamanku, kepalaku berdenyut. Aku pusing memikirkannya, tapi lebih pusing jika tidak ada dia di pikiranku. Aku bersenandung pelan, lagu mellow kesukaanku, Smile.

Pandanganku mulai kabur, aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Keseimbanganku hilang, aku terjatuh keras di atas aspal. Rasanya celanaku robek, darah mengucur dari lututku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kulihat beberapa orang mengelilingiku, berusaha membantuku berdiri. Ah, kekuatan tubuhku menghilang, lemas sekali. Aku memejamkan mataku, pingsan saat itu juga.

"Bangunlah" terdengar suara di telingaku. Aku mengerjapkan mata, berusaha membuka mata. Awalnya pandanganku kabur, sekarang sudah lebih jelas. Langit-langit di atasku, awan yang terhampar. Apa aku masih di tengah jalan, tanpa di bantu siapapun? "Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar" ucap seorang namja berambut pirang, duduk di dekatku.

Aku berusaha bangkit, menarik nafas normal. Kepalaku masih berdenyut. Ah, di hadapanku duduklah Leeteuk, teman sekolahku yang juga cuti sekolah. "Leeteuk" ucapku pelan, menelan ludah. "Ah, apa kau Donghae? Mukamu tertutup perban, tidak jelas" ucap Leeteuk tersenyum, menyerahkan beberapa cemilan dan minuman padaku.

Aku membuka bungkus biskuit, memakannya pelan. Aku lapar sekali, sudah beberapa hari tidak makan. "Dimana aku?" tanyaku, mengeluarkan sisa suaraku. "Di tempat trainee ku, kau di bawa Ahjussi pelatih kami kesini. Katanya beliau melihatmu di jalan, melihatmu bersenandung kecil, lalu kau jatuh di jalanan. Beliau membawamu ke sini, sekalian mengajakmu menjadi trainee" cerita Leeteuk panjang.

"Jadi, itu alasanmu cuti sekolah?" tanyaku setelah meneguk air. Leeteuk mengangguk cepat. "Disini juga ada beberapa trainee dari sekolah kita"

"Siapa?" tanyaku, tak yakin.

"Kim Jongwoon dan Lee Hyukjae" jawab Leeteuk. Aku tersedak, jadi, Eunhyuk ikut trainee?

"Kalau kau sudah baikan, tanya pada orang tuamu, apa kau boleh ikut trainee disini. Kelihatannya Ahjussi Sooman senang padamu" ujar Leeteuk, mengelus rambutku pelan. Aku mengangguk kecil. Apa jadinya kalau Eunhyuk tau, aku jadi trainee di sini? Aku segera menghubungi eommaku, dan ternyata jawaban eommaku tidak mengecewakan. Aku boleh jadi trainee disini.

Ternyata, ini alasannya. Dia terlalu sibuk jadi trainee, tidak ada waktu untuk menghubungiku. Aku tahu, jadi trainee itu sibuk sekali. Jadi aku tidak menyalahkannya, pada akhirnya, kami bertemu di sini, di atas lantai dance seperti ini. Ah, akhirnya aku bisa membuang rasa rinduku padanya, bagaimana ya dia sekarang?

Terdengar beberapa suara di luar. "Ah, kau serius dia Lee Donghae?" terdengar suara renyah yang khas, suara Hyukjae. "Aku yakin, yakin sekali. Akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengannya, setelah setahun tidak ada kabar" ucap Yesung, suara ngebass itu. "Baiklah, kita buktikan saja, dia tidur kan?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

"Tidak tahu, tadi dia bangun. Mungkin dia tidur lagi" ucap Leeteuk. "Kesempatan, bilang kalau kau merindukannya" ucap Yesung. "Ah, diam" ucap Eunhyuk. Aku menyender ke ujung ruangan, berusaha tidur. Tapi tidak sempat, mataku masih terbuka saat mereka bertiga masuk ke ruangan ini.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku membuka pintu pelan, menatap sekeliling. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak, melihat Donghae duduk manis di ujung sana, tersenyum pada kami.

"Lee Donghae" ucap Yesung, berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya.

"Ah, Jongwoon. Aku merindukan kalian" ucap Donghae, balas memeluk Yesung.

Kami ngobrol agak lama, yah, setelah aku mengusir mereka dari ruangan ini, aku ingin mengobrol berdua dengannya.

"Jadi, kau trainee di sini hyukjae" ucapnya langsung, aku mengangguk cepat.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu" ucap Donghae lagi, aku menjilat bibirku pelan.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Lee Donghae" ucapku terbata, menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

Tidak ada yang bicara, sunyi.

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi gugup?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk tenguk ku, dia terkikik pelan, "Kau gugup? Tidak biasanya" ucapnya, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aish" ucapku agak kesal.

Donghae bersandar di bahuku, memejamkan matanya. "Aku lelah sekali" ucap Donghae. Aku mengelus rambutnya, lehernya, sampai aku merangkul pinggangnya.

"Donghae, tatap aku" ucapku pelan. Donghae mendongakan kepalanya, menatap mataku. Mata coklatnya kelihatan tersenyum. Aku merindukan dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku menelan ludah, aku mendekati wajahnya. Setelah dekat, kulihat dia. Mukanya memerah, dia mulai memejamkan mata. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. Dengan sedikit keberanian, aku mengecup bibirnya.

Bibirnya hangat, lembut. Aku menggerakan bibirku lambat.

Ya ampun, aku tidak ingin melepas ciuman ini. Bibir kami bertaut, mesra. Walau tanpa nafsu, aku menyukai ini.

Aku melepas ciuman kami, tersenyum pelan.

"Kau, menciumku?" tanya Donghae, mengangkat alisnya pelan.

Aku terdiam, menunggu reaksinya.

"Aish, Hyukjae kenapa kau lancang menciumku hah?" teriaknya. Aku hanya berlari sekeliling ruangan, berusaha menghindarinya. Ah, kulihat mukanya memerah. Aku menghampirinya, mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh melakukan itu hah?" tanyaku di hadapannya. Mukanya memerah, sepertinya ia malu sekali. "Terserah kau saja" ucap Donghae, mungkin dia ingin lagi. Dia ingin aku menciumnya

"Donghae, kau nakal" ucapku pelan

**10 Tahun Kemudian...**

**Author POV**

Super Junior. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Nama mereka sudah terkenal sampai pelosok negeri. Anggotanya? 13+2 namja tampan multitalenta. Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk ke grup itu, mereka debut bersama.

"Ah, Super Show 4. Sudah ke empat kalinya kita mengadakan konser world tour ini" ucap Eunhyuk, duduk di sofa empuk. Beberapa make up artist mengerubunginya, mendandani sewajarnya. "Apa kau lelah Eunhyuk?" tanya Leeteuk dari ujung sana, menyemprotkan parfum di badannya yang naked

"Hm, sedikit hyung. Tapi demi elf, aku mau terus berada di atas panggung" ucap Hyukjae, meraih kostumnya.

"Hyung" ucap Donghae, berjalan ke arahnya. Hyukjae tersenyum cerah.

Ya, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae sepertinya ada hubungan, entahlah.

"Kau siap untuk konser hari ini, Donghae-ah?" tanya Hyukjae, mengelus rambut Donghae pelan. "Ah, aku siap. Tentu saja. Kau khawatir hyung?" tanya Donghae, mengedip nakal.

"YA!" ucap Hyukjae, kaget dongsaengnya – kekasihnya mungkin – bisa berkata seperti itu. Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau nakal sekali hah" ucap Eunhyuk marah, mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengecup bibir Donghae pelan, melepasnya.

"YA! Hyung sekarang yang nakal. Mencium seenaknya" ucap Donghae berdecak, mengelap bibirnya.

"Eunhae couple, sudahlah" ucap Yesung sambil merangkul Ryeowook, yang tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, Yewook akrab sekali" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Ah ayo! Kalian harus memulai konser sekarang" teriak manager mereka, dari pintu.

Mereka berlari serentak. Eunhyuk dengan cepat menarik tangan Donghae, menggenggam jari-jari Donghae. Mereka bertatapan, tidak bicara. "Lakukan yang terbaik chagi" ucap Eunhyuk, mengedip nakal. Donghae mencubit pipi Eunhyuk, lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik, yeobo" balas Donghae mantap.

-END-

**Hm, menurut kalian gimana? Aneh ga ceritanya? Aku gatau nih dapet ide darimana, buat cerita kayak gini wkwk. **

**Comment yaaaa, silent reader awas loh ;3**

**Hm, buat fanfic yang lain nyusul yaaaaa. Coba kalian mau couplenya siapa? Tapi gatau deh buatnya Romance lagi apa gimana. Wkk.**

**Sekiaan *bow* semoga semuanya suka ^^**


End file.
